Too Big Bed
by Named After Irony
Summary: Depression sometimes squeezes the heart until it starts to crack. Objects and phone calls can only help so much. That's when we should lean on friends for support and comfort. Sometimes we need them to reach out first and offer a desperately needed hug and words of comfort. Temporarily repairing fissures until our love returns to permanently repair those cracks. (Taiora)


**Thanks for stopping by!**

**Grab some tissues and enjoy!**

* * *

**Too Big Bed**

**Taichi:** Sorry Sor, but it looks like the contract's going to extend another week.

**Sora:** I thought it ended tomorrow? Now it's another seven days?

**Taichi:** I can't just drop this one. Believe me when I say I would if it were possible.

**Sora:** It's fine. Don't worry about it, stuff happens. I'll see you when you get home next week.

**Taichi:** Sorry Sor, I love you.

"Love you too." Whispering those last three words as she hit send on the digital device, Sora dropped the phone to the sheets afterwards and buried her face in the pillow wedged under her chest. Sniffling back sobs, she noticed the sheets no longer smelled of him. But rather tears shed over the past month. A month of sleeping alone in the too big bed and now another week added to that… The whole mess was too much and she broke, crying great heaving sobs muffled only by his pillow and the brown teddy bear Taichi bought her months ago to snuggle when trips kept him from home. Complete with matching goggles and soccer ball, a lighthearted joke and soft jab to their younger years. Legs tangled in one of the many blankets she had piled on the too big bed in an attempt to compensate for the heat of a body next to hers through the night. Extra pillows haphazardly scattered around the bed as if sleeping with her back against them could substitute for Taichi's warm skin against hers as they slept, comforting arms wrapped around her. Both ideas had worked the first two weeks but now, tired red rimmed eyes peaked up from the damp pillow as the momentarily forgotten phone dinged twice with messages before the obnoxious ringtone blared and the girly face of one of Sora's longest friends filled the screen. Tapping a few buttons, the phone once again fell to the sheets, this time face up as the red head ran a hand through unbrushed hair and a tired, scratchy voice greeted the caller. "Hey Meems, what's up?"

"Geez Sora, you sound like hell. How are you? I haven't heard from you in days. No one has!"

"I'm ok…"

"Bullshit! Talk to me."

Rubbing at her temples, Sora attempted to think of how to answer her pink loving friend without sounding like the complete mess she was.

"And that tells me all I need to know. When's the last time you went out of the house? Tai's been gone for a month and you haven't called me in over four days. Are you even sleeping?"

"… Define sleeping…"

"Are you kidding me? Sleep… That thing that requires taking a shower, putting on clean clothes, crawling between sheets and snoozing for more than two hours at a time."

"…then no…"

"Oh Sora… You're going to make yourself sick like this. Tell you what; some of us are going out tonight, why don't you come with. It'll perk you up I bet, and get your mind off things."

"I'm not really up for going out Meems… I can't brain right now I'm so tired."

The slightly younger girl gave an unlady like snort on the other end of the line. "I can tell, you're starting to sound like Taichi. Fine then, but please tell me you'll unlock the door if I send someone over with dinner? I know you and your bad habit of living of granola bars and coffee when you're depressed."

"Love you too Meems…"

"Go shower and put on one of your man's shirts, that'll cheer you up. Bye!"

Pressing a button to end her friend's cheerful lecture, Sora let the phone fall again, this time watching as it bounced off the mattress and tumbled to the rug on the floor face down. Not caring for the moment, she pulled the bear closer to her chest and tugged covers over her head to block out the light in hope the dark would ease the migraine building behind tired eyes. Several sniffles and multiple shifts in an attempt to get comfortable later, merciful sleep took pity on the girl and she fell into a restless slumber. At least until someone prodded her shoulder and a muffled voice roused her back to the living.

"Sora? Hey. Come on, more or something; let me know you're ok." Hands belonging to the voice pulled at the covers a little in an attempt to make sure the red head hadn't smothered herself while wrapped burrito style in three comforters. Pulling the blankets free from her face, fingers brushed strands of messy hair from her face and the blonde frowned at the heat radiating off the figure in the bed, raising a wrist to press against her damp brow. "You're overheating."

Sora just wiggled her arms free and squinted at the dark shadows behind the curtains behind Matt's shoulders. "What time is it?" She reached down for her phone to check messages, the brown bear tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for me to drop off Mimi's leftovers, leave, and return with a packed bag."

"You're staying here?"

"Until you get your shit together or Taichi gets back… whichever comes first."

"How did you get in anyway?"

"Spare key remember?"

"Oh."

"I rang the doorbell but you never answered." Frowning, the blonde crossed his arms at his best friend's girl. "You're going to make yourself sick one of these days Sora." He lightly lectured her. "Then I'm going to have to deal with a frantic Taichi on top of everything else." He ran his hands through his hair and picked up the stuffed bear, smiling at the implied joke before handing it back to the red head. "You know how he gets; he'll drop everything for you- no matter the consequences."

"I know…" Fingers toyed with the bear's soft, brown ears.

Sighing, Matt perched on the bed next to his friend and wrapped a comforting arm over her shoulders, drawing Sora closer into a warm hug she desperately needed.

Smiling lazily, she rested her face in the nook near the blonde's collar bone. "You're girlfriend's going to get jealous."

"I can deal with that better than an angry best friend." That earned a chuckle from the read head as she gave his a small squeeze in thanks.

"At least you admit to him being your best friend now."

"Ha ha." Pushing off the bed, Matt pulled his depressed friend off the bed and on her feet by the hand. "Go shower, I'll warm up dinner." Leaving his friend to shower, the blonde wandered towards the kitchen, phone in hand as he sent a certain wild haired brunette a reply message.

**Taichi:** How is she? Really?

**Matt:** I'm sticking around until your dumbass gets back.

**Taichi:** Thanks man, appreciate it.

**Matt:** Make it fast dude.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
